


→ Mothman Mulder added Sawamura Daichi to the group

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of drugs, Sportsfest 2018, Sportsfest Meta, oikawa really wants that moth dick, the SportsFest 2018 Mothman Extravaganza, yeah i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest@MothmanMulder • 4hi will not be stopped he’s out there i know he isIwaizumi @ tired@Cactizumi • 4hwhat the fuckBOKUTO @ TEAM NAGISA@Brokuto • 1hU GOT THIS BRO





	→ Mothman Mulder added Sawamura Daichi to the group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/gifts).



> what can i say? i regret nothing

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 4h

i will not be stopped he’s out there i know he is

> **Iwaizumi @ tired** @Cactizumi • 4h
> 
> what the fuck
> 
> **BOKUTO @ TEAM NAGISA** @Brokuto • 1h
> 
> U GOT THIS BRO

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 12m

Why is Oikawa so obsessed with Mothman? I’m confused

> **Iwaizumi @ tired** @Cactizumi • 9m
> 
> don’t even ask sawamura
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 8m
> 
> DAICHAN CHECK DISCORD

**Discord > Direct Messages  
Mothman Mulder**

**Mothman Mulder** Today at 3:23 PM  
DAICHAN TELL ME YOU KNOW HE’S REAL

 **Sawamura Daichi** Today at 3:29 PM  
Who…?

 **Mothman Mulder** Today at 3:29 PM  
moTHMAN OFC

 **Sawamura Daichi** Today at 3:33 PM  
Yes, Mothman is real. 

**Mothman Mulder** Today at 3:34 PM  
ha!!!!! thatll show stpid iwachan!!!

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 11m

@TiredCaptain BELIEVES THAT MOTHMAN IS REAL TAKE THAT IWACHAN

> **Iwaizumi @ tired** @Cactizumi • 7m
> 
> dont indirect me trash. i expected better from you @TiredCaptain
> 
> **Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 2m
> 
> I don’t understand. Doesn’t everyone know that Mothman is real?
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 2m
> 
> DAICHAN UR INVITED TO MOTHMAN SQUAD

**Discord > Direct Messages  
#MothmanSquad**

**→ Mothman Mulder added Sawamura Daichi to the group**

 **Brokuto** Today at 5:01 PM  
SAWAMURAAAAAAAA

 **komiyan** Today at 5:01 PM  
whomst

 **SA☆TO☆RI** Today at 5:02 PM  
daichi!!!! welcome!!!

 **Sawamura Daichi** Today at 5:08 PM  
Hello, Bokuto.  
Thank you, Tendou.

 **Mothman Mulder** Today at 5:09 PM  
harucchi meet daichan the allout team captain

 **komiyan** Today at 5:09 PM  
oh sup  
always nice to  
find a fellow mothman stan

 **Sawamura Daichi** Today at 5:12 PM  
What does “stan” mean?

 **SA☆TO☆RI** Today at 5:12 PM  
SPITS TEA

 **komiyan** Today at 5:14 PM  
daichi we’re gonna get along great

**Discord > SportsFest 2018  
v MISCELLANEOUS  
#general**

**Sawamura | Team All Out** Today at 5:21 PM  
Can someone please tell me what “stan” means?

 **kurooCat @ team yuriP** Today at 5:23 PM  
sawamura pls tell me ur joking

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 5:25 PM  
daichi we’ve talked about this  
what did we say

 **Sawamura | Team All Out** Today at 5:35 PM  
…Message you before asking in a public chat.

 **BOKUTO | TEAM NAGISA** Today at 5:36 PM  
IM CACKLING

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 5:36 PM  
and what did you do

 **Sawamura | Team All Out** Today at 5:38 PM  
Asked in a public chat before talking to you…

 **Asahi || Team All Out** Today at 5:39 PM  
this is why i always listen to suga

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 5:39 PM  
asahi istg you are in the next room i will punch you

 **Asahi || Team All Out** Today at 5:40 PM  
TIME TO HIDE

 **I SEE YUU @ WET GAYS** Today at 5:42 PM  
RUN ASAHSI RUN

**Discord > Direct Messages  
Three Gays In A Trenchcoat**

**sugar daddy** Today at 6:01 PM  
 _-uploaded fear.png-_  
this is what happens  
when u snark at me

 **Sawamura Daichi** Today at 6:18 PM  
Should I—  
Should I be coming home?

 **Glass Heart Asahi** Today at 6:18 PM  
yes

 **sugar daddy** Today at 6:18 PM  
no

**Discord > Sportsfest 2018  
v AFTER HOURS  
#nsfw-sharing**

**Tooru ✌** Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
so i finished my latest mothman fill~  
https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/13…

 **Cactizumi** Today at 12:05 AM  
why

 **thing one | team yuri p.** Today at 12:09 AM  
the real question is

 **thing two | team yuri p.** Today at 12:09 AM  
why does iwachan only show up when oiks talks in chat

 **Cactizumi** Today at 12:12 AM  
fuck you

 **TIRAMISU @ TEAM KIKASA** Today at 12:13 AM  
when and where ;)

 **Cactizumi** Today at 12:17 AM  
im switching teams

**Google Chrome > sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org  
Fill: Team KiKasa, E  
mothmanmulder**

Kazunari drops to his knees, not breaking eye contact with Mothman the entire time. After all these years of waiting, searching, trying, the cryptid has made his presence known.

“Mothman,” Kazunari breathes, his voice a mix of awe and anticipation as he takes in the cryptid’s size. He’s tall, of course, but that’s not what Kazunari notices.

**Re: Fill: Team KiKasa, E  
cactizumi**

im dropping this fucking event i swear to fuck

**Re: Fill: Team KiKasa, E  
sawamuradaichi**

This was an interesting read, Oikawa. I didn’t understand what “candystick” or “yogurt slinger” was referring to, but other than that, I enjoyed it!

**Re: Re: Fill: Team KiKasa, E  
sugarandspice**

daichi Bls

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**thing one** @pinkhairdontcare • 7h  
hey @Cactizumi guess what we just got on video  
 _-uploaded doyoulikedirtytalk.mov-_

> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 5h  
>  EHAT THE FUKC
> 
> **Iwaizumi @ tired** @Cactizumi • 4h  
>  is. is that a glow stick
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 4h  
>  IWACHAN I CNA EXPLAIN
> 
> **thing two** @touchmyeyebrows • 4h  
>  can u rly
> 
> **Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 4h  
>  This explains a lot.

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Messages**

**Iwaizumi @ tired  
@Cactizumi**

hey sawamura what the fuck  
3h

> ?  
>  1h

like not to be rude but  
1h  
how the actual fuck does a video of trashykawa  
with a glow stick on his dick explain everything  
1h  
how does it explain anything  
56m

> Oh, that!  
>  51m  
>  It explains the interesting conversation  
>  I had earlier with Mothman! I thought I  
>  might have imagined it, but the video of  
>  Oikawa explained it.  
>  49m

wait  
48m  
what the shit  
48m  
awamura  
48m  
mothmans not real  
47m

> Yes, he is. I spoke to him earlier.  
>  40m

WAIT  
38m  
ANYONE ELSE I WOULD THINK IS TROLLING  
36m  
BUT UR SAWAMUR DAICHI  
35m

> I am.  
>  29m

IM SO FUCKIN LOST  
20m

**Discord > Sportsfest 2018  
v AFTER HOURS  
#nsfw**

**sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 11:49AM  
yeah and thats when i said no more weed in the backyard

 **Captain Satori #RinHaru** Today at 11:49 AM  
I M SOFBING

 **Ushijima | Team Daiya no Ace** Today at 11:51 AM  
Satori, do you need a tissue?

 **Captain Satori #RinHaru** Today at 11:52 AM  
no  
no i dont  
pats wakatoshis head

 **Ushijima | Team Daiya no Ace** Today at 11:57 AM  
Thank you…?

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 12:06 PM  
wAIT  
SUGACHAN  
UR TELLING ME THAT DAICHANS A STONER

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 12:07 PM  
_**back off my man oikawa tooru**_

 **Asahi || Team All Out** Today at 12:07 PM  
time to go offline

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 12:09 PM  
whoa sugachan i so dont want ur man  
i just cant picture sweet responsible daichan smoking the devils lettuce

 **Sawamura | Team All Out** Today at 12:17 PM  
I don’t know what the “devil’s lettuce” is, Oikawa, but I suppose I’ll admit to smoking weed.  
However, I only smoke in certain company.

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 12:18 PM  
smfh daichan what a rebel

 **thing one | team yuri p.** Today at 12:18 PM  
glowstick tooru

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 12:19 PM  
FLUSH UR PHONE MAKKI

 **thing two | team yuri p.** Today at 12:21 PM  
no im makki

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 12:21 PM  
FLUSH UR PHONE MATTSUN

**Discord > Sportsfest 2018  
v ALL OUT  
#general**

**sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 2:10 PM  
so hypothetically

 **Kiyoko** Today at 2:10 PM  
No.

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 2:10 PM  
but—

 **✿Hana - All Out✿** Today at 2:11 PM  
no.

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 2:13 PM  
starts crying

 **Asahi || Team All Out** Today at 2:14 PM  
suga we cant

 **Sawamura | Team All Out** Today at 2:51 PM  
Why is Suga crying? Do I need to kill someone?

 **✿Hana - All Out✿** Today at 2:52 PM  
whoa chill out daichi

 **Kiyoko** Today at 2:52 PM  
They want to do a Mothman main round.

 **Sawamura | Team All Out** Today at 2:54 PM  
…  
As much as I know Mothman would love that, I just can’t allow that.

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 2:55 PM  
fuk u then

**Discord > Direct Messages  
#MothmanSquad**

**Mothman Mulder** Today at 8:12 PM  
tonights the night boys girls and variations thereupon

 **Mothman Mulder** Today at 8:12 PM  
daddy oikawas gonna get that moth dick

 **komiyan** Today at 8:14 PM  
good luck daddy

 **SA☆TO☆RI** Today at 8:17 PM  
i am both surprised and impressed that ur trying again after the video go you

 **Mothman Mulder** Today at 8:17 PM  
WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**Konoha @ gayfest** @GoldStilettos • 1h  
the weirdest thing happened to me last night

> **SemiSemi @ team makirinpana** @PunkSuga • 1h  
>  ??? everything ok aki?
> 
> **Konoha @ gayfest** @GoldStilettos • 1h  
>  kinda? ill call u in a bit eita
> 
> **KOMIYAN @ MOTHMANFEST** @KomiYan • 48m  
>  Aki?? Tf happened????
> 
> **Konoha @ gayfest** @GoldStilettos • 46m  
>  this is gonna sound crazy but mothman was in my bedroom
> 
> **KOMIYAN @ MOTHMANFEST** @KomiYan • 44m  
>  @MothmanMulder
> 
> **BOKUTO @ TEAM NAGISA** @Brokuto • 44m  
>  @MothmanMulder
> 
> **thing one** @pinkhairdontcare • 44m  
>  @MothmanMulder
> 
> **thing two** @touchmyeyebrows • 44m  
>  @MothmanMulder
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 43m  
>  ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME 
> 
> **Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 34m  
>  Why is this such a big deal for you, @MothmanMulder?
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 34m  
>  becauSE MOTHMAN IS REAL AND I NEED T OSUCK HIS DICK
> 
> **Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 29m  
>  I’ll tell him you’d like to see him, if you want? I’m seeing him tonight @MothmanMulder 
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 28m  
>  wHaT dO yOu MeAn YoUrE sEeInG hIm ToNiGhT
> 
> **Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 17m  
>  It’s Monday. Mothman and I smoke together on Mondays, and the occasional Thursday. 
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 15m  
>  D A I C H I
> 
> **Iwaizumi @ tired** @MothmanMulder • 2m  
>  lol

**Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 1m  
IM BEING HARMED

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
